


Appreciation

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is admiring something of Blair's and get's caught doing it.  </p><p>Prompt word: Butt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

Appreciation   
By Patt  
Prompt word: Butt  
Word Count: 747

 

You have to appreciate Sandburg’s butt. It’s perfect. When he bends over to pick  
something up, I almost drool on myself. Yes, that would be me, James Ellison,  
pining away for one Blair Sandburg. It’s not just his butt that gets my attention, it’s everything about him. He has a great personality. Everyone loves him, you could ask anyone. One nice thing about Blair is he likes everyone and finds  
something good to say about every person he comes in contact with. He’s one   
of those rare individuals who looks fantastic with long hair. Oh hell, he would look   
great in short hair too. It wouldn’t matter. His smile is what gets me going most of the time. He smiles many times a day and each and every time, I fall in love with  
him all over again. I bet you’re wondering why I don’t ask him out, right? Well,  
it’s hard to ask out a babe magnet. He’s busy fighting off attention from all the  
women at the station every day. I don’t have a fucking chance. I’m getting off topic here. Back to his perfect butt. I watch it whenever I can. I have to be careful that no one else sees me doing it, so it’s not as easy as it seems.

 

I have wild dreams about what I would like to do to that butt, and they all involve  
astroglide, condoms and me. That’s right, I want to fuck him so bad it hurts. But alas, I’m stuck just pining away for him and his perfect butt. It’s almost like he  
knows and wears things to drive me crazy. Yesterday, he had no underwear on.  
Who goes commando? I’ve never met anyone that did until I came in contact with  
Sandburg. Now I have. And he’s driving me nuts. 

 

Did I mention the astroglide, condoms and me? Oh yes, I did. His butt does this to me. I’ve never seen him naked, but I watch him with my sentinel vision and have a very good idea of what he would look like nude. And there is my cock swelling inside my jeans for the fourth time today. It’s getting quite a workout behind my zipper. All I have to do is think of him and I’ve got a swollen cock. I don’t have to see him naked in order to do that. 

 

In the morning when I take a shower, I whack off to wonderful thoughts of his naked ass and my cock. It isn’t like I would never let him top, because I would, but for right now I seem to be focusing on fucking his brains out. And in my mind, I do it really well. He would even go as far as to thank me for the great job I do. And in that same mind, I have one of the greatest cocks, he would ever see in his life. Have I mentioned how vivid my imagination is? 

 

Whoa, Blair just about caught me looking at his ass. I better be careful or my butt is going to be in the wringer. 

 

He’s smiling again, that smile that tells me he’s my best friend and will be forever. As we get in the truck, he tells me he knows that I’m watching his butt. He says that everyone knows. I, at least, have the decency to blush. He must know that things aren’t that good for me right then because he talks me out of the zone I’m about to go into. I’d like to zone on his butt but not when he knows about it. 

 

He informs me that he’s interested in me too, so I don’t need to be embarrassed. I finally give him one of my trademark Ellison smiles and start the truck. I’m going to take him home and fuck his brains out. That is if I have any brain function left. All of my blood seems to have gone to my cock and it’s trying to break out of my jeans again. He smiles when he sees this and that about does me in. 

 

I can’t drive fast enough because I need to be at the loft. I need his butt. I need his butt naked. Did I mention astroglide, condoms and my cock? Yeah, I thought I did. Well, time to get busy and see if things are as wonderful as my mind let me believe. God, I’m a lucky son-of-a-bitch. 

 

Wish me luck.

 

The end


End file.
